As days and years go by, people generate exponentially-increasing volumes of personal information, with much of it in electronic form. Such electronic information can include documents, e-mail messages, photos, videos, music collections, web page content, medical records, employment records, educational data, etc. This profusion of information can be organized to some degree and presented; however, it will be of limited use if efficient data management methods are not developed.
Various efforts are underway to assist individuals and organizations in storing and managing data. Many of these are based on search techniques, and they make no specific assumptions about the nature of the data.
Personal data may be located in several locations including on a personal computer, on a cell phone, and in medical records at a doctor's office, among others, and this information needs to be organized effectively. The data may pertain to a person; but, it may also pertain to a company, a school, or some other entity.
Data services are available that store information remotely for an entity for backup purposes. Photo services, such as Ofoto® by Kodak® on the World Wide Web, are available for remotely storing photos. The photos are numbered or dated when they are uploaded. However, there is a need for a more efficient and user-friendly graphical interface for displaying information for easy access.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.